


[Podfic] Wayward Heart (Welcome Home)

by Shadow_Dragon_jem



Series: Blood of My Blood verse (podfics) [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother Feels, Brotherly Angst, Crying, Depressed Noctis Lucis Caelum, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Let Them Cry It Out, Men Crying, Mentioned Nyx Ulric, Or Tries To Be At Least, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Prompto Could Shoot Them, Protective Noctis Lucis Caelum, Pryna Is A Good Dog, The Astrals Are Meddling Again, Their Idea of Helping Is Kinda Messed Up, Time Travel Fix-It, but they're trying, he's getting better, there are a lot of emotions okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Dragon_jem/pseuds/Shadow_Dragon_jem
Summary: It has been several months since Noctis was found and returned home to the Citadel and he is doing ... better. To an extent. But bad days still come with alarming frequency, and when he walks there is still a gap at his side, a lost look in his eyes, that none of his family know how to fix. Because how can you help fix something, when you don't know what exactly is missing?Then Prompto Argentum stumbles into the picture and suddenly that missing piece looks distinctly like the young teen's silhouette.In which it's not easy, and it's not without tears, but one way or another, Noctis's wayward Heart finds his way home.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Original Character(s), Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Blood of My Blood verse (podfics) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893157
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	[Podfic] Wayward Heart (Welcome Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wayward Heart (Welcome Home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152327) by [SecretEnigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretEnigma/pseuds/SecretEnigma). 



[ShadowDragonjem](https://soundcloud.com/user-894394661) · [[Podfic] Wayward Heart (Welcome Home)](https://soundcloud.com/user-894394661/podfic-wayward-heart-welcome-home)


End file.
